Hide and Seek
by kellyn1604
Summary: Negan's new wife gets found somewhere she shouldn't be. Written for Ash's 2k Writing Challenge on Tumblr. Smut


Melody sat huddled hugging her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe she had been talked into this, but she really wanted to get along with all the other wives. Sharing a husband hadn't been on her list of life goals but neither had surviving the apocalypse.

Finally, she heard footsteps in the hall. She had been waiting to be found for what seemed like forever. The door opened. The sound of heavy boots were approaching. That was wrong. All the wives wore heels.

She could see the black boots and the long legs attached to them. The leather chair was pulled out. She squeaked and hugged her legs tighter as he tried to sit.

"The fuck you doing under my desk, doll?"

"Playing hide and seek?"

"And why the fucking fuck would you hide in my office?" asked Negan leaning down so he could see her face.

"When Amber gave me the tour she said the wives don't really come in here. So, when she suggested the game, I figured this would be the last place they looked."

He rubbed the scruff on his chin and said, "So, Amber suggested this fucking game?"

"Yes."

"And she gave you the fucking tour?"

"Yes….."

"Did she happen to tell you why my wives never fucking come in here?"

"No…"

"Because I have a fucking rule against it. I don't fucking mix business with pleasure."

"Oh," Melody said comprehension of her current predicament dawning across her features, "That stupid bitch was trying to get me in trouble."

A knock on the door halted her impending rant. Negan's legs crowded her. She scooted towards the middle, his legs on either side of her. Her eyes followed them up and stopped at the outline of dick in his jeans.

Melody licked her lips and slide her hands up his legs. He twitched slightly but made no move to stop her. Listening to him talk to Dwight about something boring, she slowly palmed his cock. She felt it getting hard under her caresses. She leaned up, placed her mouth against it, and nipped from the tip all along his shaft. His hands fisted on his arm rests.

She never heard the door close again but Negan pushed his chair back, grabbed her arms, and hauled her up to her feet in front of him.

"Just what the fuck do you think you were doing, sweetheart?" his eyes were hooded. She wasn't sure whether it was with lust or rage.

"I figured since I'd already broken one rule might as well break another. Mixing business with pleasure wasn't all bad, was it?" she blinked her eye innocently at him while her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"No, it fucking wasn't all bad," he said unbuckling his belt, "On your knees, baby."

Melody gladly lowered herself in front of him. She wasted no time in unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his cock. She licked the head and worked her mouth down the sides of his length with deep kisses, her tongue caressing him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and positioned himself before her mouth. She opened wide and slowly lowered herself down on him. Her head moved up and down as he let out a hiss of pleasure. She started stroking the base with one hand while the other snuck its way up her skirt. She started moaning while her fingers circled her clit. The hand in her hair pulled her away. She found herself lifted onto the desk her skirt riding up over her hips.

"Were you fucking touching yourself?"

"Y-yes."

"Did I fucking say you could fucking touch yourself?"

"No…."

"No, I most certainly did fucking not. Who does your pussy belong to?" Negan's hand firmly gripped her chin and lifted so her eyes would meet his.

"You. My pussy belongs to you."

"Say my name, baby girl."

"My pussy belongs to you, Daddy."

"Damn fucking right it belongs to Daddy. What the fuck am I going to do with you? Breaking rules left and right," he turned her chin and kissed down her neck finding the one spot that made her moan and squirm.

"Please, don't punish me. I didn't know I wasn't allowed in the office or that I couldn't touch myself. How can I be good if no one tells me the rules?"

"That, kitten, is a good fucking point. How about this…I fuck you so hard all the other wives know where you are and what I'm doing to you. Teach them a lesson on where being jealous bitches will get them."

"Ooooh, yes please."

"There's just one problem…you did know that playing with Daddy while he was working was against the rules. Strip, doll."

Well, she couldn't deny that one. She knew he didn't want to be distracted during work, and she tried to do just that. She stripped slowly watching him drink in the sight of her body as he stroked his cock. It was a good thing she didn't mind mixing business with pleasure at all or in this case a little pain with pleasure.

"Bend over the desk."

She placed her forearms to the desk and spread her legs. His hands ran up her thighs grabbing her ass before laying the first hard smack against her cheek.

"One," she counted catching her breath. He wasn't going to hold back tonight. Good.

His hands rubbed her backside running up and down getting tantalizingly close to her center. She tried to subtly arch her back to guide him closer. That earned her the next slap. Again and again they repeated this dance. She was a quivering mess.

"Ten!" she cried out.

"Good girl," Negan said finally reaching between her legs, "Fucking fuck sweetheart you are fucking dripping."

His long fingers glided along her slit. He rubbed her clit in slow circles. She was already close. She needed him inside her.

"Please," she moaned.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

She felt his head at her entrance slowly stretching her. He finally pushed into her in one strong stroke, "Fuck you are so wet. God damn, baby,"

The sounds of her moans escalated as his thrusts deepened and his pace quickened. His fingers returned their attentions to her clit. She was soon consumed by sensation. A guttural scream burst from her throat as her muscles tighten around him. His hands gripped her hips as his thrusts became forceful. She braced herself against the desktop and arched her back. He drove himself deeper until the sounds of her pleasure pushed him over the edge. He pulled out, stroking his dick as he came on her backside.

"Fuck. You are a fucking mess, doll," he pulled out a handkerchief from his desk drawer and cleaned her bright pink bottom. "Get dressed, baby, and go show those girls what happens when they mess with you."

Her hair was disheveled. Her lipstick smeared. Her clothes rumpled from being tossed to the floor. She had a large mark on her neck for all to see. It was the best walk of shame ever.

Melody opened the door to the wives' living room and was greeted by bitch face Amber's glare.

"Thanks for inviting me to play today, Amber. It was the most fun, I've had in forever," Melody said with a broad smile. She decided right then that she wouldn't play nice with those skanks anymore. The only one she cared about playing with was Negan.


End file.
